Acronimi dello slang inglese (e traduzione)
Questa è una lista di acronimi dello "slang" inglese, e loro traduzione in italiano e spagnolo. A * AD: Annus Domini (latin) ; Anno del Signore * AB: Air Base * AFK: Away From the Keyboard ; lontano dalla tastiera * AIDS: Acquired Immuno Deficiency Syndrome ; Sindrome di Immuno-Deficienza Acquisita * ASAP: As Soon As Possible ; appena possibile * ASOS: As Seen On Screen , come visto sullo schermo * ASCII: American Standard for Computer Industries Interfaces B * BC: Before Christ ; prima di Cristo * BBW: Big Beautyful Woman ; taglie forti * B&B: Bed and Breakfast ; * BBQ: Barbeque ; grigliata * bf: boyfriend ; fidanzato , novio * bff: best friend forever ; miglior amico per sempre ; mejor amigo para siempre * btw: by the way ; nel frattempo C * CD: Compact Disk * CDC: Center for Disease Control (Atlanta); Centro per il controllo d. malattie infettive di Atlanta * CIA: Central Intelligence Agency; Agenzia Centrale d'Intelligenza (USA) D * D.L.: Driver's License ; patente di Guida ; Patente de Conductor * DNC: Democratic National Convention ; Partito Democratico * DVD: Versatile Video Disk E * EXT or EuroAV: Euroconnector; presa SCART = Syndicat des Constructeurs d'Appareils Radiorécepteurs et Téléviseurs (francese) F * FBI: Federal Bureau of Investigations; Ufficio (della Polizia) Federale Investigativa (USA) * F.D.: Fire Department ; vigili del fuoco ; Bomberos G * gf: girlfriend ; fidanzata ; novia * GOP: Grand Old Party; (Partito Repubblicano (Stati Uniti) H * HDMI = High Definition Interface * H.M.: Her Majesty ; sua maestà (femminile) * H.M.: His Majesty ; sua maestà (maschile) K * KIA: Killed In Action ; ucciso in guerra L * LA: Los Angeles ; Los Angeles * L&F: Lost and Found ; oggetti smarriti * LOL: Laugh Out Loud : ridendo a crepapelle M * MIA: Missing In Action; scomparso in guerra; desaparecido * MILF = Mother I'd Like to Fuck * MOD: Ministery of Defence (Birtannico) * Mod; Modifica o variante di un videogame N * NASA: National Aeronautics & Space Amministration * NASDAQ: National Association of Securities Dealers Automatic Quotations ; Borsa NASDAQ dei tecnologici * NSA: National Security Agency * NATO: North Atlantic Teatry Organization * NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigation Service * NYC: New York City ; Città di Nuova York * NYSE: New York Stocl Exchange ; Borsa di valori di New York S * S.G. Surgeon General; Principale autorità medico-chirurgica militare (USA e altri) * SWAT: Special Weapons And Tactics ; Armi E Tattiche Speciali (teste di cuoio) U * US: United States ; Stati Uniti (noi) ; Estados Unidos * USA: United States of America ; * USB: Universal Serial Bus ; trasmettitore seriale di dati e corrente * USGS: U.S. Geological Survey ; Prospezione Geologica degli USA. V * VDRL: Venereal Disease Research Laboratory (test per la sifilide e altre treponematosi) W * W3: World Wide Web ; La rete internet * WT: White trash ; burini, cafoni, tamarri Y * YMCA = Young Men Christian Association =Altro= Fonti * https://www.acronymfinder.com Voci correlate * Acronimo * Insulti e dispregiativi nella lingua inglese * Numeronimo * Slang Collegamenti esterni Categoria:Acronimi Categoria:Lingua inglese